


An insufferable tease

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fucking, House Party, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: After being teased by his fiance all evening, he can't wait to get her alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The sunken couch, dude.

The dinner party expanded from Tom and his fiancé, Ben and Sophie, his younger sister and her husband, Luke and his boyfriend, and Olly and his girlfriend when a couple of his Cambridge and RADA friends decided it would be a good time to pop over...all at once. Almost like it had been preplanned since he'd been working and staying in a great deal lately.  
Although, Tom couldn't deny that he was having a great time. Taking a break from getting caught up, he dropped to the couch with a heavy, contented sigh. The advantage to having the couch sunken into the floor was that he could see practically the whole living area on the first floor. And from this vantage point, he could see that everyone was having fun.  
His gaze found his fiancé talking to one of his old RADA classmates who'd gone into theater instead of television and film. He smiled at her and she blew him a kiss. He relaxed into the couch and let his head fall back. Her voice drifted to his ears from above him.  
"We're still having difficulties co-opting our possessions. There simply isn't room for both our things. We're both massive readers and I have a couple collections that are in storage." He opened his eyes and looked straight up her flowy short skirt. His eyebrows shot into his hairline at the sinful peek at her peachy ass. God bless yoga and the elliptical.  
She led the man over to the bookshelf, glancing over her shoulder at him with a secretive smile. His eyes strayed to her toned thighs. "Tom was always a voracious reader. I don't know how he ever found the time."  
"He probably never slept."  
"Burning the candle at both ends, eh?"  
"Oh you know my bunny, can't stop, won't stop." They shared a laugh then walked back over. Tom couldn't help but look up her skirt as she passed. The little minx wasn't even wearing knickers. He downed the rest of his Jameson and water and wished everyone away. She made quite a few passes over next few hours, even lingering in a conversation or two directly above his head. Tom wasn't complaining. It was a glorious view. And he was happy to say that it was all his.  
"Baby?"  
She looked up from her conversation with Emma. He crooked his finger in the air and beckoned her over. "Would you excuse me, Em?"  
"Of course." Emma smiled and turned to another conversation as her future sister-in-law walked over to her brother.  
Tom looked up his fiancé’s long legs and licked his lips unabashedly. "Darling, is there a reason you're teasing me mercilessly?"  
She glanced across the couch pit, making sure no one was behind him, then she crouched down. Being ladylike at first then she slowly crept her skirt up over her knees and shifting her feet to widen said knees. Tom's eyes were riveted to the hidden treasure visible only to him. "Because I haven't had you alone all week and I'm feeling randy."  
Tom tore his eyes away from the lurid vision before him. He leaned up as she leaned down. His hand rested on the back of her head as their lips met. They both tasted of whiskey and the cheesecake they'd served for dessert.  
His eyes were hooded with lust. "I wish everyone was gone."  
"Soon enough, bunny." She kissed his nose then stood up. He watched her ass sway as she walked away.  
"That's quite a girl you've landed, friend."  
Tom turned around and grinned at one of his best friends. "Joey!" They clapped arms in a fierce hug. "When did you get here?"  
"Only just."  
"Have a seat, man." The rest of the night passed quickly as they caught up over the last few months.

Pair by pair and group by group said their goodbyes, leaving the couple to themselves. Tom stood to help clean up and she swatted his ass good and hard. "Go sit and relax. This was my doing. I'll clean the mess."  
"So you did plan a party." She smiled and shrugged. "Joey was right. You are quite a girl." He took her wrist gently and pulled her body flush against his. They shared a loving smile before he dipped his head to brush his lips along hers.  
When they pulled back, her tongue rolled over her lips, tasting the whiskey he'd been imbibing all night. "Now, go sit. I'll clean all this up." Tom left her to resume his seat on the couch. Again, she made many passes by the back of the couch, giving him teasing glimpses up her flouncy skirt.  
"Ready for bed, bunny?"  
He looked up her long legs. She stood right behind his head. His palms skimmed up her smooth, warm flesh from her ankle to right above her knees. He leaned up, moving further up her thighs. She shifted her feet, opening her legs a bit. The tip of her pink tongue rolled over her lips.  
He grinned. "Knickers on now? Keeping me guessing, eh?" She grinned. His long fingers slipped between her hot body and the soft, frilly fabric of her knickers. He teased the backs of his fingers forward and back over her neatly trimmed hair. Her lips parted at the delicate but insanely arousing touch. His fingers hooked in the sides and drew the flimsy piece of fabric down off her hips.  
She couldn't describe how erotic it was for him to do this, going agonizingly slowly down her legs, exposing her to him. Earlier, she'd been in total control of the teasing. Now with the roles reversed, it had her trembling faintly with excitement. When the navy scrap of lace and ruffles reached her ankles, she stepped out. He threaded them back and forth through his hands a time or two before balling them up and shoving them into his pocket.  
"Come here, baby." Tom's fiancé stepped down onto the couch and straddled his lap. "I've been dying to have you alone all night." His palms glided up her thighs and under her skirt. She leaned into him, rolling her hips against his growing bulge. He looked up at her from her chest. She cupped the sides of his face.  
"It's been so fun though."  
He grinned as her plump lips planted tiny kisses around his mouth. "It has been." His hands rubbed up her back. "Now do me a favor, darling, and lay back." She was confused but went with it. She trusted him implicitly. Lying back on his lap, her shoulders and head dangled off his knees. He opened his legs more so that she rested on the couch between them. "Upsy daisy." He lifted her hips, bringing her cunt to mouth level.  
“Thomas!” She laughed out and grabbed his knee. “Thomas, what are you doing?”  
"Hush, baby. Legs out, darling or you'll go over on your head." She did as he said, bracing her heels against the wood flooring behind the back of the couch. Her back bowed somewhat uncomfortably, but it put her perfectly at his mouth and he need only support her ass and lower back.  
Then his mouth was on her, lips and tongue teasing her clit. She pressed her head into the cushion between his knees, groaning loudly as she arched her back more. The blood rushed to her head. He held the juncture of her thighs tightly so she wouldn't fall, but that didn't mean she couldn’t move. Her feet pushed off the floor with taut calves, pushing her cunt into his eager mouth. Her fingertips pressed into his thigh as she writhed.  
He moaned at her taste and wanton pleasure. Each lick and suck of her clit, each flick of his tongue, each suck and scrape of teeth on her pussy lips made her squirm and gasp. The blood pounded in her head, coursing like fire through her veins as he brought her closer and closer. Her breath became a rapid pant, increasing her light-headed fuzz. Her pelvis thrust against him, humping his mouth and the air. Then he found the magic spot that made her cum every time. It was simply just too much. Her world went white. She screamed his name before everything blacked out.  
Tom laid her gently on the couch. His long fingers tenderly caressed her thigh and her cheek. He smiled as her eyes fluttered open. “Welcome back.” She still felt fuzzy, but smiled. She’d never passed out during a sex act before and told him so. “There’s a first time for everything.”  
“That was just wow…phenomenal.”  
Tom grinned and blushed. “You’re welcome. I was inspired by a tempting chanteuse who kept me semi-hard during our little soiree.” She shrugged, looking not altogether innocent. He grinned as he dipped to kiss her. A soft brush of lips that became a firm press and parted lips. A tease of tongue then they were gliding along one another, tangling and tasting. He moaned and she whimpered in answer. He climbed onto the couch. Her legs shifted, opening to and welcoming him. Their hands wandered and their bodies rubbed anxiously together. He ground his growing cock against her swollen and sensitive cunt.  
He broke their kiss to press eager kisses along her jaw. “I love you, darling.” His mouth covered hers once more before she could say she loved him too. She managed it gasping between kisses to her neck then back to her mouth. He reached between them and managed to undo and open his pants. He braced himself against the arm of the couch and pushed himself up.  
His probing fingers found her wet and ready. His hooded eyes watched her flushed cheeks as he teased the head of his cock against her clit then down through her pussy lips to her entrance. She bit her bottom lip, looking at him with naked need. He braced his knee on the cushion then surged forward. She arched off the cushion, crying out.  
Tom growled as she nipped at his chin and pushed her hips against his. He kept himself braced against the arm of the couch. His back rolled and his ass flexed with each deep thrust. She braced her heel against the wooden floor, using it as leverage to meet each thrust. His grunting and growling set fires on her nerves and she moaned and cried.  
Her body began to tremble. “I’m so close, Tom. Don’t stop, baby. Don’t stop.”  
“I won’t.” His legs shook as he fought the pressure building. He wanted; he needed to see her come undone beneath him. He reached between them to rub her clit, long strokes in time with his, up and down.  
“Aw fuck, oh Christ, oh god, Tom!” Her orgasm swamped her. His rhythm faltered as he let her orgasm pull him into his, her quivering body milking his cock. He rested his forehead against hers. Breathless ‘I love yous’ were exchanged.  
“Darling, that was-“  
“Incredible?”  
“Incredible.” He grinned. “We should throw a party more often.”  
Her laughter made his grin widen. “I thought you might say that.”


End file.
